HOLD ON TO ME
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: They were made for each other, even if they dont know each other. who said love at first sight only happens in movies ONE-SHOT summary sucks, but pass and read! R


**Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking**

He was cold, indifferent, and was emotionless. He was feared by many, he was born to kill, he never felt love, the emotion that makes you feel alive, that makes you want to protect other, to worry for others, he was alone, lost in the lack of emotion and heat in his heart... he thought he will be like that all his life until the chunnin exams came…

She was the shadow of her team, the "no one" of the world, she was broken, she was dying from inside, but no one saw this, they didn't see it because she was always smiling and her head up, trying to fit in, trying to overcome them, but they left her behind, she feel lost…unnecessary, she had a hole in her heart that could only be filled by love, but no one love her, no one saw her…she thought she will be like that all her life until the chunnin exams came…

**Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this**

They meet in the street, their eyes made contact, they saw the hurt in each other's eyes, she gave him I small smile, he felt his heart skip a beat and he gave a tiny smile only for her to see, for a moment they both felt happy, someone finally saw her, someone finally made him feel wanted, they were made for each other…but that moment didn't last long, they went different ways.

They saw each other during the exams they didn't even know each other's name but they felt like they knew enough. They gave each other smiles every time they saw each other, a smile that could make them forget of everything around them.

**'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow**

He saw how they treat her, how they pushed her away, how no one saw her pain, how they leave her in the shadow, how she tried to be notice, to overcome his "friends" but they just didn't notice. He knew she wasn't weak, annoying and with a huge forehead, he knew she was strong, intelligent, kind and… beautiful.

She saw how everyone was scared of him, how they treat him like a monster, how no one was there by his side making him feel loved, feel wanted, how he was alone. She knew he wasn't a monster, a fiend that killed everyone that is in his way, she knew he was a kind person, the compassion in his eyes, that he will help someone without a second thought and that he was…handsome.

They knew they were hurt and betrayed by this world…but they knew too that they were meant to be together to heal each other. Now they will never be along again, was no longer a **he** and a **she**, but a **we**

Even if they didn't know each other they were connected by a feeling, a feeling called **LOVE.**

**Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only One who never left me**

He got the courage to ask her name; finally he will know the name of the girl that makes him feel different, the girl that makes him want to change to a better person a person full of love…

"What's… your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno…and yours?

"…Gaara"

"Nice to meet you…gaara"

"likewise…sakura"

They gave a smile at each other, forgetting everything except each other. They felt found, for the first time in the life they felt wanted and needed, and it make them happy….it make them feel loved.

But it didn't last long, they were separated, they fate separated them, he left leaving her broken, leaving her cry alone in the night were no one consoled her…leaving her alone.

He left feeling broken, he left the only person that could make him truly happy, he left feeling a hole in his heart and soul that won't be filled by other then her…he was along again

**Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this**

2 years past, they haven't forgot each other the person that made them feel different. And so they meet again. Their eyes made contact, she gave him I smile, he felt his heart skip a beat and he gave a smile only for her to see, they both felt happy, they were made for each other.

He knew that she wasn't that person everyone though weak, that was left in the shadow, finally she overcome them, now they were at **HER **shadow, she was one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi, Top medic ninja and Anbu Captain. He saw her eye had the same pain in them, but it was less than before.

She knew that he wasn't that person everyone was afraid of , that everyone thought he was a monster, finally he become loved by many, he was the Fifth Kazekage, Commander General of the Army of the Grand Alliance Shinobi. She saw his eyes had the same pain in them, but it was less than before.

When she walked up to him they smiled at each other knowing that they were the one for each other, and decide to pass all the time possible with each other…like boyfriend and girlfriend.

But soon it wasn't enough their love was to much that they will be together for the eternity.

"sakura…"

"yes…gaara?"

"…marry me"

**'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past Hold on to me**

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW IT SUCK BUT I DID MY BEST. I HOPE YOU ENJOY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR I WAS TOO LASY TO CHECK IT. I AM A LAZYASS!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
